Hunter
by ma.p06
Summary: Isabella Swan, uma criatura única, tenta a cada dia mais desvendar os mistérios do seu passado, e destruir os demônios que acabaram com sua família.
1. Capítulo 1 Tédio

Faculdade pode ser um bicho de sete cabeças, pra quem não se formou mais de 100 vezes, te garanto. Sei mais que os próprios professores e até mesmo quem "inventou" a matéria. Mas infelizmente tenho que manter a aparência de uma jovem humana, o que é bem chato quando se é uma bruxa vampira, ou uma vampira bruxa, que seja, de 1809 anos. Nova não?

Minha história é looonga e complicada, e pra falar bem a verdade eu não sei muito bem dela. O que eu sei é que minha família foi morta por malditos vampiros. Ta, eu sei que disse que sou essa _coisa_, ou pelo menos metade dela. Sou um ser muito mais poderoso que qualquer outra bruxa, ou qualquer outro vampiro que exista. Não sei como me tornei vampira, também nunca tive como saber. Fui criado por uma velha bruxa chamada Zafrina, ela era como uma mãe, me ensinou tudo sobre bruxaria e sobre meu lado vampiro.

Ela me disse que fui levada pra lá quando bebê, mas nunca me respondeu quem me levou lá, disse que um dia irei saber, o que duvido muito pois já se passaram mais de 1800 anos que tento descobrir meus antepassados e nada, a única parte que ela me falou foi sobre minha mãe, que era uma bruxa muito poderosa e honrada no seu reino, até esses demônios apareceram lá e mataram todos. Pelo menos o numero de mortes foi igual pros dois lados.

- Srta. Swan, o diretor quer vê-la. O Sr. Banner, professor de economia política, me tirou dos meus devaneios.

- Claro Sr. Banner, com licença. E me retirei da sala, já sabia o que aquele nojento do diretor queria. Já era a 3ª vez no mês que ele me chamava.

- Com licença Diretor Greene, o senhor me chamou? – falei batendo na porta já aberta. Fiz a cara mais inocente possível e caminhei em direção a sua mesa.

- Sim Srta. Swan, eu queria o resto dos seus documentos.- não agüentava mais esse velho tarado me enchendo o saco com isso, além de ele olhar para meu decote e minhas pernas, o que realmente testava meu auto-controle para não arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

- Me roubaram Sr. Greene, eu já lhe disse, demora um pouco pra fazê-los de novo – eu tentava não usar a hipnose, mas as vezes era necessário, e esses tempos ando sem falsificador e sem tempo de procurar um. Quando terminei de falar ele me olhou com uma cara de cú desconfiado, eu mereço. Eu tentei não usar, mas ele não facilitou. Cheguei mais perto do diretor, me inclinei ficando no mesmo nível de seus olhos e lancei meu poder – o senhor não precisa dos meus documentos agora, certo?

- Certo.

- Pode esperar mais algumas semanas, e não irá mais me incomodar com isso até eu resolver lhe entregar, você me entendeu?

- Eu entendi.

- Ótimo, seu velho – apertei sua bochecha e dei dois tapinhas de leve – vocês humanos são tão fáceis de domar, tchau diretor Greene, tenha um ótimo dia – e saí de lá a passos confiantes, o libertando da hipnose.

Era meu 2º mês nessa faculdade de Forks, tava cursando pela 10ª vez direito, pois, já tinha me cansado de medicina porque ficar junto com sangue, às vezes, não ser muito agradável. Mas medicina me ajudou bastante com meu autocontrole e a ser uma humana, pois esse meu lado vampiro às vezes ferra comigo, pra eu perder a paciência é rapidinho e a sede me queima a garganta nessas horas, me fazendo segurar no ultimo fio de autocontrole pra não drenar a pessoa perto de mim até a ultima gota. Sério eu não gosto de limpar a sujeira depois.

Acabou a aula de Sociologia e fui para o refeitório para meu almoço fajuto. Eu como comida humana, pois tenho o meu lado bruxa, mas ontem tinha ido caçar e estava sem fome. Mas para o bem de algum curioso desconfiar do que sou e ser morto, peguei um pouco de comida.

Um pressentimento ruim me pegou em cheio, me fazendo tremer dos pés a cabeça, isso geralmente me mostrava que a coisa não ia ficar muito boa a seguir, eu tinha uma opinião do que poderia ser, mas torcia pra não ser verdade meu palpite, é, eu realmente torcia pra não ser. Foi quando a visão _deles _entrando no refeitório me atingiu em cheio, me fazendo quase derrubar minha bandeja. Não acredito, nem na minha faculdade eu tenho um segundo de paz. Vi que tudo o que pressenti era verdade quando senti _seus_ cheiros.


	2. Capítulo 2 Encontro Inesperado

**2º Capitulo**

Cinco belos vampiros, muito belos por sinal. Meu instinto foi mais rápido que meu pensamento, quando dei por mim já estava em posição de ataque e com os olhos um de cada cor, um totalmente preto e o outro completamente púrpura. Isso acontece porque meus dois instintos, o de bruxa e vampira, despertam na mesma hora, o olho completamente púrpura porque toda bruxa em posição de ataque tem seus olhos tingidos por completo e com o lado vampiro é o mesmo mas é a cor preta que tinge os olhos, além de meus caninos se exporem. Mas isso só durou milésimos de segundo, ninguém ao meu redor percebeu, só os 5 vampiros que fizeram a mesma posição de ataque e se ajeitaram rapidamente. Prestei atenção em seus pensamentos e percebi a confusão de todos sobre mim.

Eles eram em casais, um grande e musculoso, com os cabelos preto bem curtos, vi que seu nome é Emmett, sua companheira, Rosalie, uma loira linda, estilo modelo, seus cabelos iam em cascatas até sua cintura fina, nem preciso dizer que ela tinha um corpo bem cheio de curvas. A outra fêmea era uma baixinha com rosto de fada, Alice, um corpo com curvas mais discretas comparado a loira, seu cabelo era curtinho e todo repicado, de um castanho meio chocolate, seu parceiro, Jasper, loiro de cabelo um pouco comprido, até o queixo, muito bonito também, tinha seus músculos, não muito marcantes, mas presentes. E o último, não tinha companheira. Era o mais belo de todos, seus músculos um pouco mais presentes do que de Jasper, seus cabelos tinha um tom meio acobreado, bagunçado, o que o deixava mais lindo ainda, seu rosto parecia com de um anjo, só que mais lindo ainda, Edward. O Mais estranho daquela família, era que seus olhos não eram do vermelho sangue que eu conhecia, era de um dourado brilhante.

Percebi que Edward lia pensamentos desde a primeira vez que o olhei, bloqueei minha mente para ele não me ler, o que o deixou muito frustrado. Peguei minha bandeja e fui em direção a eles. Eles por instinto colocaram-se em posição de ataque de novo, me enchi com isso e mandei meu poder por poucos segundos na mente deles fazendo-os se encolherem um pouco de dor. Passei por eles esbarrando no mais belo vampiro. Os seus pensamentos eram muito engraçados, eles me xingavam e me admiravam ao mesmo tempo, olhei sobre o ombro e dei uma piscadinha para a família, todos rosnaram e quando iam vir pra cima de mim eu os paralisei com a mente.

"_Mas que porra é essa? Quem é essa criatura?"_ Emmett pensou tentando vir em minha direção, mas sem conseguir mover os seus pés do lugar.

"_Sou o que vocês mais deve temer meu bem"_ mandei meu pensamento para todos. Percebi que ele se encantou com a minha voz em sua cabeça e abri um enorme sorriso cínico pra ele. Ele perdeu o foco, mas rapidamente voltou a si chacoalhando a cabeça.

"_Me solta criatura dos infernos!" _dei uma risada e lancei meu poder sobre sua mente de novo e fazendo se encolher de dor.

"_Me insulte de novo e o faço em chamas aqui no meio de todos baby, e ah, a única criatura nojenta dos infernos aqui é você e toda a sua raça fraca"_ o resto de sua família olhava desesperadamente pra mim, pois a conversa estava apenas entre Emmett e eu. _"Eu converso com vocês, seus vermes, depois da aula, não tentem nenhuma armação pra cima de mim que vocês morrem antes mesmo de conseguir botar em prática" _terminei mandando um beijinho, me virei e fui me sentar em uma mesa com os meus "amigos humanos", os liberando do meu poder. Emmett, que pelo que vi era o mais crianção de todos ficou com raiva e tentou vir em minha direção. Antes mesmo de ele dar 3 passos eu lancei uma bandeja cheia de comida em sua cabeça só com a mente, ele rosnou alto, ele pensava em me matar, mas seu medo crescia cada vez mais.

"_Eu não estou brincando EMMETT"_ frisei bem seu nome, ele me olho surpreso e um pouco apavorado, se virou e foi para o banheiro se limpar. O clã me olhava com ódio, e com... desejo? Era isso mesmo? Olhei pra eles querendo ver melhor o meu, eh, admirador?

Edward se odiava por dentro por esse sentimento que sentia por mim, eu não podia negar que eu não sentia o mesmo, ele era muito lindo, e seu corpo, melhor nem comentar.

"_Não fica com raiva não querido, é normal se sentirem assim por mim"_ ele rosnou e virou o rosto se retirando junto com sua família do refeitório.

Terminei meu almoço, mentira, joguei tudo no lixo e fui pra minha próxima aula. Sabia o que iria acontecer antes mesmo de levantar, dei risada, eles não aprendem!

Estava no corredor da minha sala, quando Edward aparece atrás de mim e segura minha cintura tentando me arrastar para o canto do corredor menos cheio pra conversar. Eu me deixei ser levada. Ele parou e eu me virei de frente pra ele.

- Não, não vou te explicar nada e outra não toque mais em mim seu parasita, ou morre. Vampiro é tão burro assim, ou as exceções são vocês, EDWARD ?

- Com...

- Não interessa como sei seu nome, como também não interessa a você quem eu sou. – falei friamente me irritando com esse sanguessuga.

- Minha família quer conversar com você depois da aula, um lugar menos – ele olhou em volta e viu alguns olhares em nós e se afastou – cheio.

- Querido – andei até ele, que ficou tenso, cheguei perto dele e colei meu corpo no seu e uma de minhas mãos foram pra sua garganta a apertando com força, fazendo ele soltar um pequeno gemido de dor, rosnando em seguida. Ele tentou fazer o mesmo comigo mais eu o paralisei, levantei o rosto ficando perto o máximo possível de sua orelha, ele era alto, mesmo pra mim que estava de salto, e sussurrei em sua orelha – eu converso com quem me interessa ter alguma conversa e quando eu tiver vontade – dei um beijo no seu pescoço o fazendo tremer com meu toque quente em seu corpo um pouco mais frio que o meu – e sim, esse vai ser o único toque meu que você irá ter, meu bem – soltei seu pescoço e fui pra minha sala.

Terminou as aulas e fui pro estacionamento pegar meu carro pra ir indo em direção do meu r8 vermelho*, quando percebi olhares sobre mim e muitos pensamentos odiosos e curiosos ao mesmo tempo. Resolvi conversar com o clã, além de esclarecer algumas coisas pra não haver briga,era bom conhecer esses nojentos pra me ajudar a desvendar meu misterioso passado.

*http:*/*/*.com/albums/y380/m_

Fui até eles, que de novo ficaram em posição de ataque.

- Não vou matar nenhum de vocês. As 3 horas da manhã vão a clareira no final da trilha que fica no final da estrada e me esperem lá – falei e me virei indo em direção ao meu carro, nem esperei a resposta, já a sabia.

Fui pra minha casa, não era grande pois não fico muito tempo num mesmo lugar, fico no máximo 1 ano agora que enjoei de formaturas de faculdade. Antes ficava até me formar.

Me joguei na cama e me foquei na bolsa de valores. HAHA, mais 10 milhões pra mim semana que vem. Levantei e sai pela cidade em busca de um falsificador de documentos, tava enchendo já aquele tarado do diretor me chamar na sala dele, e já estava um tempo sem documentos. Me arrumei e saí com minha moto.


End file.
